


That one time Theon Greyjoy was Ramsay's little bitch (a concept never heard of before)

by bonzothebassplayer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fighting Kink, Insults, M/M, Public Transportation, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Stitches, Tags May Change, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Work In Progress, huh, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzothebassplayer/pseuds/bonzothebassplayer
Summary: So,I can't believe nobody's done this yet. So here I am,doin' it.Ramsay Bolton is a professional dom working in his father's brothel.Theon Greyjoy is a horny,rich,bratty underaged kid that wants to get laid.I think we all know where this is going.





	1. Ramsay's got to mop up piss while the author talks about his backstory.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go,m80s.

Ramsay finished mopping the floor to his little dungeon. Watersports were always messy,and it was always up to him to clean up his room before the next client came in.  
Of course his father banned the cleaning lads and ladies from helping him out. Of course.  
Roose Bolton,owner of the BDSM-themed brothel Ramsay worked in, was running for asshole of the year,and hell,he was making a damn good campaign.  
Everybody who worked in the brothel hated him,from his own son Ramsay to the bouncer.  
But he was the one who set the rules here,and either you obeyed them or you got fired. And the pay was too damn good to just give up.

Ramsay sighed. Working,at least on the more traditional sense of the word,had never been his forte.  
But ever since he was a lil' kid,wetting his bed and burning his lil' kiddie fingers with his mother's lighter,he'd shown a sadistic streak.  
He liked hitting small birds with sticks,and the family dog too,and as he got older it escalated.  
By 16,he'd already commited five or six rapes,both girls anf boys,without getting identified. That same year,he crossed the line when he strangled the boy he'd been raping.  
He got caught,sent to court and to a correctional. His mother died while he was trapped in there,recieving therapy and meds and group chats and all of that bullshit that really didn't help him.  
Once he was released,a guy who introduced himself as Roose Bolton said he was his father.  
Even nowadays,at 25, Ramsay still didn't know wether to believe him or not,perhaps he was just some guy with some fucked up motivation. Who knew?

But Ramsay changed his name to Bolton, got legally adopted by Roose and lived with him a few years before moving into his own apartment.

And how does this tacky exposition fit in with Ramsay having to mop up piss from his 'office'?  
Oh well,you should know it's hella hard finding a job when you're both a registered sex offender and a murderer. Roose had offered him a job as a prostitute of sorts,and he'd jumped into it,almost grateful.


	2. I was going to speak about Theon,but screw it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get introduced to the damsel in distress: Weasel Kid.
> 
> Enjoy pollis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choo choo this trainwreck of a fanfic is approaching 'the first meeting ever of these two' station.

Ramsay packed up when,after cleaning up his dungeon ,he got a heads up that his last customer of the night couldn't make it to their session.  
Pity,he was looking towards it. She was one of the few customers who didn't necessarily want him to whip out his dick or even perform something explicitly sexual on her.  
Yara just wanted to get beaten,with a mix of breathplay and overstimulation,which meant mostly vibrating toys.  
No sex,which was great for him,and lots of pain,which was great for both of them.  
She was actually one of the most hardcore subs he'd ever had. Most of his customers were either people who had read too much 50 shades of Grey, or nervous first-timers who were too vanilla for him.  
He sighed,and changed (in his little dungeon,there were no changing rooms for him) from the tight black leather pants and shirt he'd been wearing to softer,more comfortable jeans and cotton t-shirt. His work uniform was left in a chest which had more of his costumes,as he liked to call them. 

He knew Damon still had two or three customers to attend to,so he decided to go home and wait for his roommate to come over and play Fortnite or something. 

He checked out,and was walking home home,whistling a little tune, 'Balls to the wall' by Accept, when some brat and his friends threw a bottle of beer towards his general direction. It shattered against a wall,and when two or three glass splinters dug into the skin of his neck and lower jaw, he let out a yelp,followed by a 'Fuck you!' 

He was bleeding a bit,but it was definitely nothing serious. The guys just laughed,and Ramsay ran towards them,stopping right in front of the ringleader,some scrawny kid who reminded him of a weasel. "What the fuck,dude? What the fuck did you do that for?"  
Weasel Kid only looked at him, with an expression of distaste as if he'd just stepped on some shit.  
Ramsay's anger got the best of him,and he pushed Weasel Kid on the chest.  
The moment he did that,he knew why Weasel Kid had thrown the bottle at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I forgot to mention the fanfiction trainwreck operator is about to lose the wifi sooo we've made an emergency stop at 'incredibly cheap cliffhanger' station


	3. in which i realise my plot could actually work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a bit of a fight and stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> choo choo guess who managed to use a PC? me! i mean,now i type faster. i think.

Weasel Kid punched him in the nose the moment Ramsay pushed him. As spindly as he looked,the kid had a mean left hook,Ramsay realised.  
He stumbled backwards,some of Weasel Kid's friends dragging him away. He immediately tried to break free,to go give the little bitch what he deserved,but those guys were fucking strong.  
Weasel Kid was being held back too by some of his friends,trying to shush him and get him to calm down. They called him Theon,which was weird,because Ramsay had never heard such a name. it sounded foreign.  
He wanted to kick Theon's ass.  
He headbutted the kid that was holding his right arm (even if he didn't want to fuck Theon up,he would have done the same to try and run away). He was no stranger to fights,even though he had never gotten involved in the good ol' ultraviolence with so many people around. Heh. He guessed it could be called twenty-to-one now.  
The kid didn't let go right away,but he loosened his hold enough for Ramsay to break his arm free,and start punching at whichever bit of his body he could reach. The other guy holding him back let him go, to try and fuck him up,but what Ramsay lacked in brute force, he had in speed. He dodged the moron and made his way to Theon. He kicked his shin as hard as he could,and stomped his foot. The guy was tall,and he needed a way to get him to the same level as him. Well,he wasnt suuper tall,but he was taller than him,and he didn't like it.  
Theon hardly reacted,instead grabbing Ramsay's hair and headbutting him.  
Ramsay fell the floor. The skin on his forehead ripped open,he knew that sensation too well. He'd need stitches.  
Fuck.  
Blood was obscuring his vision, his nose fucking burnt and he heard people shouting everywhere. Somebody (Theon, probably) kicked the back of his head. There was another (weaker) kick to his back,and Ramsay decided it was time to get the hell out of here.  
He got to his knees,and the shouting turned to jeering.  
The fight was over.  
One of the guys that had held Theon back offered him a hand to ge him up. Ramsay looked at him,at his hand,and for a second he wanted to swallow his pride and take it. He spat on it,and got up on his own. The rest of Theon's friend were either still jeering at him or talking between them,looking concerned.  
Ramsay didn't even look at Theon the Weasel Kid,who was leaning against a car,a new bottle of beer in his hand,and smirking to himself.

Ramsay got the sickening feeling that it wouldn't be the last time he'd see the Weasel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this trainwreck of a fanfic may or may not be approaching the 'feels' station. I dunno


	4. in which everybody realises i have too much time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soooo damon enters the scene

Ramsay could barely hold back his tears. They fucking burnt,there was a lump on his throat that was making it hard to breathe,and all he could think about was about how he'd fucking lost.  
 **He'd lost.**  
 _Fuck._

  
He opened the door to his block,and made his way upstairs mechanically. Why the fuck had he lost?

Why had he given up so soon? Why was he this useless?

He opened the door to his and Damon's apartment. He slammed it,and then punched the door in a sudden boost of rage.  
Ramsay let out a scream,not of pain,but of anger.

Why the fuck had he lost?

_Why? Why? Why?_

  
He put his back against the door,and slowly started sliding down. Once his ass hit the floor,he curled up,and cried.  
He never lost a fight. **Never**. He was strong,he was quick,he was clever.  
And someone like Weasel Kid _-no,Theon_ ,simply couldn't be stronger or faster or smarter than Ramsay. He couldn't.

He screamed again and banged his head on the floor.  
Was he that pathetic,to lose a fight against a fifteen-year-old kid? Was he that weak? He was an adult for god's sake. He'd even killed someone. He was dangerous,and yet,some rascal was able to bring him down?  
 _Really? Fucking really you piece of shit?_  
Ramsay sobbed on the floor for a long,long time. But he finally calmed himself enough to crawl towards the kitchen cupboard,and grab a bottle of Damon's cheap vodka.  
He sat on the couch,still crying,and started drinking. 

He chose not to face the issue. _Like the fucking pussy you are._

When Damon found him,he was a mess.  
He was laying on the sofa,vomit over his t-shirt,blood all over his face and clothes,and crying.  
"Hey! Hey,Ramsay. Dude,what the fuck happened?"  
Ramsay just kept crying,and Damon had to half-drag him to the shower.  
He didn't take his clothes off,instead just putting him under the beam of cold water fully clothed. He'd seen Ramsay's phone on the coffee table,so he knew it was safe to clean him up with his clothes still on. _Thank god or he'd beat my fucking ass._  
Despite the cold water,his friend wasn't showing any signs of sobering up. He vomited again,the puke going down the drain (T _hank god_ ,damon thought, _I didn't want to clean that_ ), still crying and mumbling gibberish.

Damon got Ramsay out of the shower,and wrapped him up in a towel. _Nice and cozy aren't we?_

He was leaving water everywhere,perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to shower him with his clothes on as Damon had thought.  
He sat Ramsay down on the toilet seat,and squatted next to him.  
"Alright dude. What happened? If you want me to call the police I'll call them. But first you need to tell me what happened,ok?" Ramsay had apparently calmed down a bit,but he went berserk when Damon mentioned the police.

"Hey,hey allrighty,I won't call the police,ok?"  
Ramsay nodded,and after a while Damon managed to coax out of Ramsay what had happened. By the time he was done,Damon's blood was boiling. He took care of Ramsay's cuts,thankful to find out that none of them were deep enough to require stitches.  
Ramsay was quiet now. They both knew he'd overreacted. A lot. A lot a lot. But Ramsay had a pretty big and fragile ego,so he could kind of understand where his friend's reaction was coming from.

  
Ramsay told him he wanted to go to sleep,that he was thankful (that was a huge red flag. _Ramsay Bolton is never thankful_ ) for what Damon had done,but that he just needed to be alone for a while now. Damon agreed.  
He watched Ramsay walk to his room,towel draped around his shoulders and hair all messed up,before sighing and throwing himself on the couch. Tomorrow would be another day. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...i doona know what im doing with my life


	5. The disappointingly short one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahhahahahahahahaha
> 
> Im alive motherfuckers

Theon burst into his bedroom,his adrenaline levels through the roof and pupils so dilated that anybody would think his drink had been spiked. Not really. He'd made a few lines of cocaine in his car,in the garage,alone so he wouldn't have to share.

_Allrigh Im pumped up._

He was pumped up,yes. And that meant he was fucking horny. 

He wished he could call somebody,some cheap whore,even. _Fuck I'd do aaaaaanything for a blowjob right now. Anything. Anything? Like,there must be something I wouldnt do for a blowjob right like that was a dumb thing to say I mean to think what the fuck ok ok ok caaaaalm down. You better caaalm down boy._

He sat down on the edge of the bed,palming his dick through his jeans. He'd been hard since the fight,and not that he liked the guy,it's just that violence turned him on. A lot. _A lot a lot._

And yeah,maybe the guy was good looking. Maybe he wanted to get pinned into a wall and fucked like the worthless bitch he was. Maybe he- _D_ _oes it fuuuuuucking matter? I want to fuck him. So what?_

He unbuttoned his pants,and laid down on the bed.

 _Oh yes act all slutty for a guy who fucking hates you._ That actually turned him on even more.

He put a hand on his chest,then closed his eyes and allowed his hand to go south,feeling his happy trail as his dick gave a little jump. He tried holding his breath as long as possible, imagining it was the hot guy from the street fight telling him that good little bitches dont breathe until allowed.He got his hand on his dick,and teased himself,sloooowly jerking off.

Theon opened his eyes. He let go of the air he'd been holding and inhaled a few times,kicked off his shoes,followed by his jeans,and then his underwear.

He stuffed his boxers in his mouth,closed his eyes again,and turned around so he was face down onto the mattress. He acted as if it was the hot guy's underwear in his mouth,smelling and tasting of him,whatever he smelled and tasted like.

He got on all fours, _moaning like a little bitch in heat_. 

They were fake moans,obviously,but he imagined the hot guy was behind him,getting ready to hit him with a belt. He arched a bit more,getting into the famous ass up face down position. A hand went to his cock,as he imagined his ass getting painted red and blue and purple. He imagined the guy grabbing his ass possesively,sticking a finger inside of him,spitting into his asshole before fucking him hard and rough,leaving bruises here and there and making him bleed.

The image of sucking the hot guy's cock covered in his own blood made him come,way sooner than he wanted to.

_You sick motherfucker._


	6. Turns out Yara is a dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of doing Yara/Myranda what do yall think?

Ok so. 

He had to get out of bed. Even if he didnt want to. 

Well,yeah,technically,he could choose to stay in bed,but the consecuences...They were kinda fucked up,y'know?

"Yara,fuck off!" "Oh,really? Fucking really,motherfucker? I said get the fuck up or youre getting it."

Theon peeked his head from under the blankets. _Fuuuuck my head._ It hurt. It hurt like a bitch.

"And I said fuck off,ok?!"

Yara grabbed his hair and pulled upwards,and Theon had no choice but to change his attitude into a 'nicer' one. Or one that would let him keep his hair on his head,at least.

"FUCK! FUCK LET GO LET GO PLEASE YARA OKAY IM SORRY IM SORRY" She let go,with a disgusted sigh. "Go on,tell me,why dont you want to-"

He cut her off,feeling his headache intensify and just wanting to get it over with.

"Im hungover. I dont give a fuck about where dad wants me to go,ok? Tell him that,you fucking psychotic bitch! And leave me the fuck alone,ok?" He winced,realising he had fucked up once again,but his sister just slapped him before turning around and heading towards the door.

"You know,dad's gonna cut you down some day,motherfucker. Can't wait to see that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so should i do a yaranda chapter now or what


End file.
